Caught by the Wind
by Rachel Lee Tande
Summary: This is Rhett's story. The story takes us through most of his life, and tells the saga of how he was 'Caught by the Wind'. I have revised this story...correting some errors brought to my attention.


**Ok, I know you are thinking a new story? Well this idea just jumped up and bit me, so I figured I could not ignore it. Like Billy Crystal says in _Throw Momma from the Train, _"A writer writes, always!" Well this fic starts with Rhetts life. And I hope to keep writing through his point of view in the whole of GWTW. Of course I will adapt the story to my liking. As always the characters belong to MM's Estate...But all the ideas original belong to me, as do the new characters I create.** **Hope you enjoy! **

Rhett Butler was devilishly handsome, as many a woman young and old noticed. He had blended in him the aristocratic charm of his father Steven's side the Butlers who were dignitaries in England. The last Lord Butler in England was his great grandfather Maximus Butler the fourth. King George III threw him out of England, the king suffered from porphyria, a maddening disease which disrupted his reign. The King accused Maximus of piracy, although he swore that the accusations were false and that the kings disease that strained his grip on reality were the root of the attacks on his character. On Rhetts mother Eleanor's side of the family however there was actually a pirate. However, on the Dampier side of the family, Eleanor's mothers, fathers, grandfather was William Dampier. William led a life of controversy, spending many years traveling the world with buccaneering parties, and was involved in looting, violence and general piracy. He published journals recording his travels, mixing tales of pillage and arson with exceptionally detailed accounts of wildlife, geography and navigation. Despite his known piracy when at home he was much in demand by polite English society and was a popular figure invited to many high brow functions.

Rhett was tall, powerfully built. He had broad shoulders, almost too broad for gentility.

A man at eighteen he had a smile with animal white teeth below a close clipped black mustache. He was dark of face, swarthy as a pirate, and his eyes were as bold and black as any pirate's. There was a cool recklessness in his face and a cynical humor. A thin hawk like nose over full red lips, the high forehead and wide set eyes, ever the epitome of aristocracy. He was off to West Point this fall, the greatest school for men in this country. So his father had said many times. And Ross his brother was seething that he too could not go this year, but would have to wait two more years. And then there was his baby sister Rosemary. She was born on the eve of Rhetts eighteenth birthday, which was eight months ago today. December fourth eighteen hundred and forty-three eighteen years previous in eighteen twenty five he had been borne. Ross and Rhett were identical in all physical aspects, but Ross was Stevens son through and through. Rhett on the other hand was his mother's child and so the rivalry began. Rhett was glad to finally be free of his fathers household. He would deeply miss his mother and baby sister. But his father and brother he would not.

"Oh, Rhett, do take care of yourself darlin'." Eleanor Butler was a tall splendor woman with raven hair peppered with gray streaks. Her blue eyes were like his blue as the sea their ancestors loved.

"I will, and you do the same. And watch after my darling baby sister." He winked giving his mother a kiss. "The sweetest lips in all of the Carolina's."

Eleanor smiled as she watched her son ride off on his horse for Charleston, and the train that would take him North. Away from her.

Rhett was ready for this, and he had never been so happy. He had sometime while he was in Charleston so he decided to go have a drink at the saloon. When he entered the saloon, he was met by a merry uproar, "Rhett Butler!"

"Well, Thomas Stone You old devil! How the hell are you doing?"

"Doing just like you, going to West Point."

"You are, well this calls for celebration, bartender, give me a whiskey and whatever Tommy is having."

"Hell Rhett, we are gonna be the two best damn soliders at the point." Tom said well into his cups.

"Damn straight." Rhett roared with laughter.

Above the crowd a woman's voice pierced the, "Leave me alone!" And then the man slapped her across the face leaving a red hand print on her pretty cheek.

Rhetts natural instinct kicked in and with a matter of seconds he was on the rotund man with a fierce brutality. "Sir, I don't believe you heard the lady, she said to leave her alone."

"You best not get involved sir." The woman spoke softly.

"Is this man your father?"

"Heavens no sir, he is a costumer."

"Ah, sir that is so? And this be no lady, she be a whore, and a worthless one at that."

Before the man knew what was happening, he was sprawled out on the floor writhing in pain from a busted jaw.

The woman was no woman but a girl of no more than sixteen, with copper hair, and golden eyes. But her figure was all woman, buxom and enticing . Tears stained her cheeks, which were colored with rouge. And she smiled at Rhett in gratitude. "Thank you sir."

And ran off into the streets.

"Wait come back Miss." Rhett followed her into the dark alley she was trapped it was a dead end. "What is your name girl?"

"Belle" She said in tears. "My name is Isabelle Watling."

"It is a pleasure Miss Watling." He bowed. "May I ask why a lovely young lady like yourself is in the company of such a man, in a saloon none the less?"

"Well, because I am no lady, for one. And for the other I work there, I guess I am about the worst whore in the place." She lowered her head.

"I cannot imagine that you are that bad. And as for being a lady, well I believe you can still be a lady no matter what your profession is Miss Watling."

"We I thank you for helping me back there, but now I fear I am out of a job. Well that is all for the best I gather. I have not liked Charleston much anyway, and I am thinking of heading to Savannah."

"Oh, what is in Savannah?" Rhett asked seeing she was the kind of person he liked, an honest one.

"Well I have no one there, but a girl that used to work here, she went to Savannah."

"Oh, well I wish you all the luck."

"Where are you headed? By the way what is your name sir?"Feeling silly not having asked as of yet.

"Oh sorry for being rude, my name is Rhett Butler."

"Well again I thank you Mr. Butler."

"I am going to West Point on the train tomorrow morning." Rhett smiled and directed a question at her. "Could I persuade you in sharing a room with me tonight?" Rhett asked figuring she may need the money to get herself to Savannah.

"That would be a pleasure sir." She smiled.

"Shall I help you collect your things from inside?"

"I have no belongings' worth going back for."

"Well I am sure you have some money coming to you."

"It is not worth going back there for that, if you could see fit to buying me a ticket to Savannah, I would work it out in trade with you." She batted her lashes seductively at him.

"A fair trade I will say." He smiled at her fondly.

Rhett flagged a hackney and headed for the depot. Buying a one way ticket for one to Savannah on the Phoenix which was up until June 1831 called the Best Friend of Charleston, when it exploded, killing the fireman and injuring the engineer. And then the two headed for the Harding Gaming Room and Hotel, a gentlemans establishment on the other side of town.Rhett got a room, with no questions, and he sat down for a game of poker.

"Well I figured this would be where you would go, old friend!" Tom came behind Rhett and slapped him on the back.

"Will you join us in a hand Tom?"

"Ha, I am no fool Rhett, you're the best at poker. And I am a poor man."Tom caught sight of the girl from the saloon.

"Is she the one?"

"Tom, this is Isabelle Watling, Miss Watling this is Thomas Stone."

"It's a pleasure ma'am."

"And for me, sir."

As the night wore on, Tom retired with a comely wench to his room.

And Rhett went on to win five hundred dollars.

"I guess you are my Lucky Belle." Rhett laughed and pulled her onto his knee.

Belle could only smile, she knew at that moment she was in love.

Rhett was a gentle well learned lover. Far different then anything Belle had experienced before in her short career. Which only caused her to fall even deeper for this handsome rouge. He treated her like she had never been treated before, for once in her life she did feel like a lady.

"Take care of yourself Belle." Rhett told her as he left for the train station early that morning, tucking the five hundred he made that night in the strap of her camisole top.

When the first rays of sun began to streak in the window, they played across Belle's sleep blushed face. She finally woke up, and was at first startled by Rhetts absence. She became even more startled when she discovered the money he had left her. He had already paid for her ticket to Savannah, why did he leave this she wondered. And a tear slipped down her innocent face. He was the kindest man she ever met, and she intended to use him as an example of how to treat people in the future.

"So, Rhett how many hands did you win last night?"

"Enough I suppose."

"How much did you win?"

Rhetts face blanched, he could not tell Tom that he had given Belle all his earnings. He did not know why he did in the first place. And if he could not explain it to himself, he refused to explain it to his friend.

"Don't tell me you lost everything after I went to bed?"

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me. I guess I got to sure of myself."

"Ah, don't let it get you down. At least you had that pretty young thing to warm your bed last night. It might be some time before we are graced with such luxuries for sometime old friend."

"Don't remind me Tom, don't remind me!"

Tom laughed whole heartedly at Rhetts sunken expression.


End file.
